camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Beforewonderland
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Kata Riverstone page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 03:09, November 22, 2016 (UTC) page coding hi! i saw that you're using one of my personal codings (that i based off of another user's u brocky <3) and i just wanna let you know that i don't usually let everyone use it. but don't worry, i won't make you get rid of yours, that would be cruel. i'd appreciate it if you ask permission next time tho, or give me a heads up. that is all. c: Hey! Sorry about that! I had no idea! Was it the page or the text box? I've been meaning to change both anyway! Thanks for informing me! Beforewonderland 18:35, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Icon Image Hey, so, I noticed that you used one of my images, , and I also noticed that you didn't ask. I'd like you to not use it. That image belongs only on Alice Gray's page. If it is not taken down soon, I will go to the administration. Sorry for being so harsh, but you did not ask. Yeah okay no problem! Sorry i thought it was everyone's... I'll be sure to take it down! Beforewonderland 22:26, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Responding to IMs If I wasn't looking at the recent activity, I wouldn't know that you had responded. Next time could you go to my talk page and respond there? And that goes for all messages. It helps keep track of everything ~Natalia No problem ^ If you need anything let me know ~Natalia Useful little tip Hey, So, I was going to suggest, that if you don't want to use your profile for planning characters, User:Beforewonderland/Sandbox is helpful. (The page doesn't exist yet) ~Natalia Hey Just wondering if you needed any help with your claim and once it has been claimed wanna RP? Survey Hello. :) So A friend and I have decided that this wiki needs to change and take a new term, but it has been so long since we ourselves have been new to Camp. So we decided that we needed to reach out to new users. I picked you because you have been here for less than six months, and your first few weeks are fresher. You need not take the Survey, but it would be much appreiciated if you did. Sincerely, Inactivity Hello! I'm Frosty, and I'm just going around, checking on things. Upon looking at your edit contributions, I've seen that you haven't edited for 21 days. Usually, users who don't edit for 21 days, are marked as Inactive. If you don't place an inactive notice on your user page or let one of the admins know, then your characters will be archived in a week. (January 8th, 2017) Thank you and if you have any questions, feel free to either contact myself, or anyone else on the admin team. Sincerely, Frostleaf1615 Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (1/11). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than 21 days, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. Unarchiving Sure thing. If I remember correctly, Kata Riverstone is your only character, right? Please message me back, thank you! :) unarchived hi, sorry it took a while but Kata Riverstone has been restored and is once again available for roleplay. enjoy! :) hi! I had plans to use Natalia Dyer for a character of mine, Kaisa, who I'll be making soon. Since you've come back, I thought I should ask if by any chance you'd be willing to share her with me? :) Inactive? You haven't edited in a quite a long time. Will you be needing to become inactive? Please respond within the week so I know if I need to archive your characters or not. Thanks! 01:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Archive Due to inactivity, your character has been archived. If you ever need to unarchive it again, let me or the admin team know! 02:09, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Hello So if you do not know already, there is a new way to show your in use and reserved models which is on Model Registration. It would be helpful if you could put your models on. Thanks